Half life: Lambda
by logan.cabe.7
Summary: The story of a team of resistance fighters who are main characters of various half life mods and/or expansions
1. Prolude

Prolude "A normal day...?

The black mesa research facility,New mexico A top secret research facility used for teleportation and alien anatomy.

"Man This coffee sucks!" Arlen,the black mesa security captain had just gotten off his shift and was having coffee with his girlfriend, Kate. "well what did you expect?" kate asked him. "Its black coffee!" She started laughing. "Yuck!" Arlen screamed as he spat the coffee into the sink. Kate giggled and said goodbye and went off to her did the same.

elsewhere Gordon McGinley, The black mesa warehouse manager was transporting a Xenian crystal to the anomalous materials labrotories for tommorow's experiment. "Thank you gordon" Max, a warehouse guard said. McGinley put up his gear and went to his home in Rosswell, It is a long ride but Gordon had to be at work at 9 am and he woke up at 7am and it only took an hour.

Adrian shephard,A Hazardous Enviroment Combat Unit (HECU) Marine. Had finished his "advanced training" in wisconsion.  
"Man after today i'm gonna make tower buy me a beer preferbly an ice cold one!" Adrian told his bunk mate hicks.  
"No crap man," Hicks said "Why are we doing urban combat indoors?" "beats me.."Adrian told him.

Back at black mesa,  
Lead scientist, Logan cabe was arguing with the Administrator, Dr. breen.  
"You can't possiblly be serious!" Logan told him "110%!? The Anti-mass spectromometer couldn't possibly handle that!"  
Breen, looking nervous but intent firmly told him "Don't question me! This is the purest sample yet!" "YEAH BUT THE MOST UNSTABLE!" Logan shouted back at him. "This could easily cause a resonance cascade!" "Leave now..The experiment will go through."Breen told defiantly left. "ITS YOUR FUNERAL!" Logan shouted at him.

Black mes Level 1 d-wing Security dormitories.  
Barney Calhoun,A Security guard was attending a poker night. "Well! I say i'm gonna cash out!" He said "Why?!" David asked "we just started!" "well i won all this money which i'm gonna use at the bar tommorow!" "Dude, Your bar tab is like a billion dollars so good job!" "Whatever" "Hey Calhoun!" A voice called as heavy footsteps filled the room, They Guard captain, Arlen was coming with the tommorows schedule."News flash" He said "Your doing the blue shift tommorow" "SAY WHAT!?" Barney cried.  
"Yeah sorry, We've got a new recruit who's taking your shift." Barney sighed "Fine" "Alright" Arlen checked somthing off on the schedule. "have a good one calhoun." Barney sighed again."Yeah...sure.."

In the black mesa level 3 dormitories Eli Vance and Issac Kliener are talking and having dinner.  
"110%? Thats quite a bit!" Issac gasped "Yeah" Eli said "Professor Logan went to the administrator to convince him not to do the experiment." "why?" Kliener asked "This is the purest sample we've seen yet!" "Yeah but the most unstable!" A voice called to them, it was Logan. "Hi logan!" Azian, Eli's wife said "Are you hungry? I made stew!" Logan smirked and said "sure why not." Logan grabbed a bowl and sat down with Eli and Issac. "Unstable? how?" Issac asked. Logan adjusted his glasses and said "Have you seen the radiation levels? They were up in the 1000s!" "By Schrodigger's cat!" Kliener cried "Thats amazing!"  
"would you people shut up!" Dr. magnusson called from his dormitory. "I'm working on files for the adminstrator!" Logan looked annoyed and shouted back "Hey! Pardon my french! but tell the adminstrator that he can kiss my butt!" Eli,Issac,and Azian started laughing. A tired figure passed through. Issac stopped laughing and said "Ah! hello Gordon! are you ready for tommorow's test?" Gordon looked at him,smiled,and then walked to his of a sudden, a baby could be heard crying.  
Eli and Azian looked embarrassed. Magnusson's door flew open and his head poked out and shouted "VANCE YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR STUPID KID UP BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" His door then slammed shut. "Oh boy" Eli sighed Azian came out with a baby,Alyx vance.  
"Sorry about that guys" Eli said. "It's fine man" Logan said. "well, I'm getting tired. I'll see you gents on the morrow!"  
Kliener said. "Goodnight izzy" Eli,Azian,and Logan said.

All of these people went to bed that night not knowing tommorow would change their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Prepare for unforseen concequences"

Barney's story: wiki/Half-Life:_Blue_Shift

Arlen's story: Classified

McGinley's story: wiki/Sweet_Half-Life

Shephard's story: wiki/Half-Life:_Opposing_Force

Eli's story: wiki/Eli_Vance

Issac's wiki/Isaac_Kleiner

Gordon's story: wiki/Half-Life

Anomulous Materials 8:47 A.M.

Logan quickly rushed to the control room. "Alright people, despite my objections, this test will be done today as soon as gordon gets here.!" He told the team. Eli and Issac worked on some malfuctioning equipment. Magnusson walked out the door to the break room. Eli looked up. "Hey, where is he going?" he asked. "He going to get his Magnifigcent Microwave Cassrole"  
Issac replied. Everyone in the control room started sat in his chair and drank his then Gordon walked in. Issac looked up and greeted him. "Ah Gordon! we just sent the sample down to the test chamber!" Logan stood up and grabbed a clipboard filled with data and read it off. "We've boosted the Anti-mass spectrometer to 105%, bit of a gamble but the Adminstrator is very concerned we get a conclusive anaylisis of todays sample." "Yes, and i gather they went through some length to get it!" "They're waiting for you gordon in the test chamberrr." Gordon left.

The test was powering up. Logan instructed gordon with a microphone. "Gordon, we've just been informed that the sample is ready, slot the carrier into the beams." Thats when everything flashed...The beams turned green and orange-greenish orbs and weird 3 armed creatures appeared and disappeard here and there... "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS HAPPENING!" Logan 'Blaze' Harrison,  
one of Logan's many childhood friends who worked at black mesa, was frantic at the turned and screamed "It's not shutting down!" A beam of energy burned through the window and hit the wall and instantly Logan vaulted and grabbed blaze and pulled him to the ground.

Everything went black... 


	3. Chapter 2:Go big or go home

Chapter 2: Go big or Go home 


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to city 17

Chapter 3:Welcome to city 17 


End file.
